


The Battle of the Greens

by goldenboat



Series: Waiting for a miracle [3]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Jared, Adorable Jensen, Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Jensen, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No good deed goes unpunished. So what do you think happened when Jared imposed a ‘healthy’ food regimen on his pregnant husband?</p>
<p>A really fluffy piece to make you smile. Reviews are love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Greens

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a figment of my imagination. I am just using some names and faces .All mistakes are mine.

 

 

It was like any other weekly shopping spree.

Jared entering the store with that _Veni Vidi Vici_ look he gets in his eyes every time he’s anywhere near it…as if it’s not him but Caesar himself holding the shopping cart.

He is thinking along his standard line…

“I am gonna shop the fuck out of the candy isle while others look in awe!”

And Jensen, standing by the veggie section is busy glaring at his gigantor while thinking along his standard line just like Brutus.

“I love you but have to kill you to save the world from your sugar high!”

It’s one of those days…

Jared does a thousand stupid things in a row and Jensen wants to put him in a jar.

Remember those weird science projects we had in school with caterpillars? You put them in a glass jar, take care of them, feed them… and boom , it’s a cocoon and a butterfly.

Jensen wants to try it with Jared on days like this.

Keep his husband well fed in some jar and wait for the mature sane Jared to emerge.

But sadly…it can’t be done. One…a well-fed Jared will eat them out of their home and savings.

Two…there is no jar big enough to fit Jared Padalecki in it.

Yes…it’s one of those days.

And trust Jensen…at eight months of pregnancy….there have been plenty of those days.

And Jared..for the ever loving husband that he is…never ever ceases to wonder.

“Hey Jen! Found everything over here!”

Jensen winced at the over eager voice. He quickly looked around to see if anyone heard. Thankfully the mall looked quite empty during this time of the day except for a teenager who was busy texting across their isle.

He has a reputation to maintain and he has no idea what he would do if others heard about his current predicament.

It all started when he let Jared use the internet for an hour without supervision.

God!!

And look who’s paying the price.

Don’t they say that you should always be careful when there’s a child at home and an unsupervised laptop in the vicinity?

Jensen should have known before letting Jared check those crazy health sites.

Because now?

There house is goin through a crazy green revolution of sorts.

Broccoli and blueberry smoothie in breakfast…

Brussels sprout and banana smoothie in lunch…

And because Jensen isn’t gassy enough after two big glasses of witch’s cauldron….

Spinach Smoothie in the supper…

“Micro-nutrients Jen!! It’s good for the baby!”

And the worst thing of all?

They come with two puppy eyes and a dimpled smile that Jensen’s too fucking weak to refuse.

Have you ever tried saying no to Jensen’s husband?

It’s impossible.

So here is he chugging down gallons of unearthly green gook in the name of love…

Wonder of wonders..he is even helping Jared to shop for more!

“Hey Jen? Did you pick some spinach? I picked up the rest!”

Jensen turned to glare at the over excited sasquatch heading to his direction…

There was his six foot five pain in the ass…two bags of candy in one hand and what it seems like a life time supply of kale in the other.

“Jay? Don’t you think it’s too much….” Jensen tries puppy eyes this time.

They totally worked that last time when his husband read an article somewhere about playing polka music to the unborn baby boosting brain development and decided to put it to practice…..

…conveniently forgetting the fact that playing polka music to the baby means playing polka music to the hapless dad who is carrying the precious package.

Or the time when Jared decided to hold deep one sided conversations with his unborn baby completely bypassing his pregnant partner in the entire process…freaking the hell out of him.

He still does that, but has graciously chosen to include Jensen in these dialogues after Jensen tried his own version of puppy eyes on his adorably oblivious hubby.

“Don’t worry Jen..just following the chart..” Jared waves a glossy nutritional chart in his husband’s face.

It’s the same one the doctor gave them in their last visit.

Jensen sighed.

At this rate he is pretty sure that the baby would come out looking like a spinach pasta…with broccoli florets for hair.

And when that happens..you know who to blame.

The one Jensen loves too much for comfort.

“Come on Jen. The playoffs start in an hour!” An overjoyed Jared crowed much to the exasperation of his husband and amusement of the lady at the counter.

“Spurs vs Heat dude..gotta rush!” The hazel eyed man gently herded his husband to the car and rushed home..

****

Jensen Ackles is a level headed man. He pays his taxes in time, hadn’t ever had a brush with the law and loves his family to death.

Most of all..he loves a certain six foot five moose more than life itself.

He rarely loses his temper (ahem…at least before the baby came into the scene) and always prefers to think rationally.

So what do you think happened when they sat down to watch the match and Jensen found a tall glass of kale smoothie and fruit salad waiting for him…

…especially when the chef was gleefully sipping chilled beer himself?

Everything unraveled.

Blame it on pregnancy hormones..

or the fact that the baby is kicking his innards like crazy…

or the sight of a someone sipping beer under his freaking nose…a certain someone who took all those vows of sharing Jensen’s happiness and pain..

..whatever the reason may it be…but Jensen had a meltdown.

“This can’t go on Jay!”

These softly spoken words in a broken voice startled Jared.

“Everything all right Jen?” The hazel eyed man asks worriedly, quite unconscious of the can of worms that he had just opened.

“I can’t do this.” Jensen shook his head in sad admission.

“What’s the matter Jen?”

Jensen winced at the worry in his husband’s eyes. He really feels guilty. Don’t get him wrong..he really loves his husband..

like dying for him any moment no question asked kind of way….

but..

Okay..let’s cut the crap…Jensen hates the smoothies…if he is gonna drink them for the sake of the baby…

SO SHALL JARED.

“This isn’t okay.” Jensen flails his arms in an effort to get his point across to his husband who seemed a little put off at being at being distracted from the match…

“Huh?” Jared asked eloquently. He has no idea what the hell has gotten into that gorgeous head of his husband.

“Me improving health with all these…these..freaking amazing stuff..”Jensen tries to be as subtle as possible..

“ And you just sipping beer with no nutritional value what so ever.” He finishes off .

Jared’s eyed widened at his husband’s speech. Because really..he was a big corn fed Texan boy ..as healthy as they come.

He can do a lot of things for Jensen if needed…climb the tallest mountains…swim the deepest oceans…face his mom in law’s wrath…

but drinking those smoothies? Good Lord…he rushes to put forward a strong defence.

“What? No! You need the nutrients for the baby Jen. I don’t.”

But he fails to go any further.

His husband is giving him that look that ...say-one-more-negative-word-and-you-will-face-consequences look that he has perfected so well..

Incidentally that’s the same look that made Jared fall for this stubborn man in the first place.

“You need to be healthy too Jay. In sickness and health..remember?”

If you think those heavily built tattooed trucker types flexing beefy muscles are scary..you haven’t met the real scary yet.

Hair disheveled, mouth contorted in a huge pout (okay..it’s adorable) , arms akimbo and huge eight months baby belly sticking forward…

Jared’s husband looks a bit intimidating.

If drinking those God awful things will make Jensen follow..so be it.

Jared raises his hands in submission. He has endured the lucky charms in gravy fiasco with ease during the second trimester.

It can’t be all that worse.

“So no more beer till junior arrives?” A pair of sad hazel eyes made Jensen shake his head. He can’t be that cruel.

“Sure you can Jay. But if I drink green….so will you. Capish?” Jensen nods with the air of a dad who has just convinced his five year old to give up candy.

You can easily guess what happened next.

Spurs won.

Jared drank half of the glass of his own creation and gagged.

Jensen drank the rest but didn’t ..for he was pretty much used to it.

And they shared a candy bar to kill the nasty aftertaste off their tongue.

Not to mention the bitter sweet candy flavored kiss they shared on the couch.

But that’s what love tastes like…isn’t it?

Bitter-sweet.

 


End file.
